Paramythia
:For the bird genus see ''Paramythia Paramythia ( , Medieval Greek: Άγιος Δονάτος Agios DonatosEpirus, 4000 years of Greek history and civilization M. V. Sakellariou. Ekdotike Athenon, 1997. ISBN 9789602133712, p. 183 "modern Paramythia bore the Saint's name for many centuries..." (ca. from 7th to 15th cent.)}Duka, Ferit; Society and Economy in Ottoman Çameria: Kazas of Ajdonat and Mazrak (Second Half of the 16th Century) p.3, periodic Historical Studies (Studime historike) issue: 34 / 2004) is a municipality in Thesprotia, Greece. Population 7,859 (2001). The etymology of the name 'Paramythia' derives from Virgin Mary's name ("Paramythia" in Greeks means comforter)paramythia.gr From the word 'comforter', "Paramythia", the second name predominated since for many centuries the Church of Virgin Mary in the town has been mentioned with the two names: "Agios Donatos" and "Paramythia" where and the medieval monastery, which stands in perfect condition in the middle of the town. Geography The town's population is about 10,000. Paramythia is sea of the Paramythia Municipality which includes 22 municipal departments. Paramythia was a small Byzantine town built around 1,000 A.D. It lies in an amphitheatre at an altitude of 750 m, at the foot of Mount Koryla, between the Acheron and the Kalamas rivers. The Koryla range (altitude 1,658 m) lies on the eastern side of the city and the Chionistra (1,644 m) to the Northeast. At the city limits is the Kokytos River, known from mythology. Among the city's attractions are the Byzantine bath, the Koulia tower, the castle of Paramythia and the Elea's castle, unique for its structure watch. Paramythia's valley is one of the largest in Thesprotia Prefecture and one of the major residential and cultural area in Epirus. History Antiquity The archaeological remainder - stone tools, ceramics from the Paramythia's valley, of the richest area in Greece, date from the latest Paleolithic and the copper age- attest the uninterrupted inhabitancy in all Stone age. South of Paramythia, in 'Tsardakia' area, a polygonal wall and a box-shape tomb, date in the latest Copper age, are among the few samples of the Mycenaean culture in Thesprotia. The city of Fotiki was named after Fotios, the leader of Chaons. Recording the historical ages, in the eastern side of Kalamas river, among natural fortified hills, or mountains' foothills, was constructed fortified settlements (Five churches, Petrovitsa, Gousbany, Plakoti, Kallithea etc.), which controlled the Kalamas' valley. In the same period grew a settlements' chain in the Valley of Kokytos River (Paramythia, Elea, St. Donatos of Zervochori), a few others in the western side of the Kokytos' Valley (Grika, Sevasto, Kyra Panagia) and, some other, smaller settlements on the highlands of Paramythia (Saloniki, St. Kyriaki). The Municipal area, which, in the largest part, covers the ancient Eleatida, where lived Thesprotian Eleates, was one of the most densely populated Thesprotian area and flourished in the Hellenistic ages. The Roman colony Fotiki stands on the today’s region of St. Donatos (Sametia), and was established in 167 BC. There, was found the sarcophagus of King Pyrrhus of Epirus. There are also other cities, as Nikopolis, built during Roman period. There was a movement of population from the surrounding region to new built Thesprotian cities. The exact placement of Fotiki (Liboni), was revealed by 2 inscriptions. The first one referred to the Roman commander Pompeeo Sabino, and was found in 1890. It is written in Latin and was dated at the end of the 3rd century BC. In 1906 was found the second inscription, written in Greek. Its content is about citizens’ of Fotiki decisions. There are some Latin inscriptions from 2nd and 3rd century, when the local Parliament of Fotiki was active, meanwhile it seems that the city was active also during the period after. In the area were found, besides the Latin inscriptions, some other ancient findings testimonial of a great cultural activity. Today, all findings are kept in the museum of Epirus, and in other museums abroad. In 1796, at Liboni of Paramythia (the ancient Fotiki), 21 bronze sculptures were found made by the Lissipos School (3rd century BC). Today, these sculptures lie in several museums in London, Russia and Constantinople. Medieval era When Christian religion was spread in the area, some cities were used as bishop’s quarters (Nikopolis, Dryinoupolis, Fotiki, Apollonia etc). The old greatness came back when Ioustinianos built the castle, afterwards named the castle of Aghios (Saint) Donatos. When the Byzantine Empire was conquered by the Crusaders (1204), the Comnenus family established Despotate of Epirus, in which Paramythia was incorporated. The Despotate remained independent during the next two centuries, maintaining the Greek Byzantine traditions. For a brief period in the 14th century (1358-1367), Paramythia came under the rule of the Albanian chieftain Gjin Bua Shpata, but returned to the Despotate of Epirus by despot Thomas II Preljubović (Thomas Komnenos Palaiologos), before the Ottoman occupation (1449)Epirus, 4000 years of Greek history and civilization M. V. Sakellariou. Ekdotike Athenon, 1997. ISBN 9789602133712, p. 212-219.. Modern era After the end of the Balkan Wars (1912-1913) the town became part of the Greek state, as the rest of Epirus periphery. During the Greek-Italian War the town was burned by Cham Albanian bands (October 28-November 14 1940)Georgia Kretsi. Verfolgung und Gedächtnis in Albanien: eine Analyse postsozialistischer Erinnerungsstrategien. Harrassowitz, 2007. ISBN 9783447055444, p. 283.. Until the Second World War Paramythia had a mixed population of Greeks and Cham Albanians. Notable inhabitants *'Sotirios Voulgaris', the notable Greek http://www.mlahanas.de/Greeks/NewFashion/Bulgari.html who founded the jewelry and luxury goods company Bulgari. His jewelry store in Paramythia survives. Following his wish, his sons funded the building of the elementary school of the town. Municipal districts *Agia Kyriaki *Ampelia (Ampelia, Agios Panteleimonas, Rapi) *Chrysavgi *Elataria *Grika *Kallithea (Kallithea, Avaritsa, Vrysopoula) *Karioti *Karvounari (Karvounari, Kyra Panagia) *Krystallopigi (Krystallopigi, Kefalovryso) *Neochori (Neochori, Agios Georgios, Neraida) *Pagkrates *'Paramythia' (Paramythia, Agios Georgios, Agios Donatos) *Pente Ekklisies *Petousi *Petrovitsa *Plakoti *Polydroso *Prodromi (Prodromi, Dafnoula) *Psaka (Psaka, Nounesati) *Saloniki *Sevasto *Xirolofos (Xirolofos, Rachouli) *Zervochori (Zervochori, Asfaka, Kamini) References External links *http://www.paramythia.gr Category:Thesprotia Category:Cities, towns and villages in the Thesprotia Prefecture Category:Geography of ancient Epirus Category:Ancient Greek cities Category:Former settlements in Greece ar:باراميثيا، ثيسبروتيا de:Paramythia el:Παραμυθιά Θεσπρωτίας it:Paramythia ro:Paramythia